


What Came First?

by shinysylver



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Food Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-10
Updated: 2011-06-10
Packaged: 2017-10-20 07:41:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/210347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysylver/pseuds/shinysylver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny has quite a sweet tooth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Came First?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shadynaiad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadynaiad/gifts).



> I don't own Hawaii Five-0.
> 
> [](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **kink_bingo**](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) **2011: Food**. I started this forever ago for shadynaiad and never finished it but powrhug challenged people to write rare pairings so I thought it was the perfect time to brush it off and make it work. So this is for both of you lovely ladies.

Danny’s eyes slid closed as he slowly chewed a tiny morsel of chocolate pastry. He savored the heady rush of the sweet chocolate as it flooded his senses.

“One more,” Chin whispered.

Danny opened his eyes and watched as Chin took the last piece of bite-sized pastry from the box next to him and brought it to hover just in front of his lips. Danny opened his mouth expectantly, anticipating the sweet taste, but Chin smirked and pulled his hand back keeping the pastry just out of reach.

Danny kept his eyes fixed on Chin’s hand as he leaned forward far enough to grab Chin’s wrist and hold it in place while he ate the last bite. Once it was gone he began to lick the tips of Chin’s sugar covered fingers.

He watched Chin as he licked every bit of sugar off of his fingers.

“Do you like that?” Danny asked, swiping his tongue down the length of Chin’s index finger before taking it into his mouth and sucking.

“Yes,” Chin moaned as Danny twirled his tongue around his finger before releasing it and biting down sharply on the webbing between his thumb and forefinger.

“Danny,” Chin gasped his voice rough.

Danny grinned and sat up, pushing Chin backwards onto the bed and straddling his hips. “I want to taste all of you. Do you want that?”

“Yes,” Chin answered, bucking his hips. “Please.”

Danny dropped his head and began licking down Chin’s bare chest, letting his teeth graze lightly over the hard muscle as he moved lower. Chin arched his back trying for more contact but Danny firmly grabbed his hips and held him in place as he dipped his tongue into Chin’s navel.

Moving still lower, Danny finally reached Chin’s hard cock. He ran his tongue lightly up its length before circling the glistening head. He took the tip into his mouth and sucked gently loving the way the salty taste of Chin’s pre-come mixed with the lingering sugary sweetness of the pastry.

Danny felt Chin struggling against his grip, trying to thrust forward and he took mercy, swallowing Chin’s cock in one smooth motion. Danny bobbed his head slowly up and down before hollowing his cheeks and sucking hard.

Danny kept his eyes on Chin’s face as he sucked. He loved to watch Chin, normally so calm and even tempered, fall apart. He slowly moved up until Chin’s cock popped out of his mouth.

He grinned as Chin made a distraught whimpering noise, his cock bobbing wetly in front of Danny’s face. “If I let go of your hips will you behave?”

Chin nodded and Danny took his cock back into his mouth sucking slowly. After a moment Danny relaxed his jaw and let go of Chin’s hips, letting him thrust gently forward.

Danny stayed still and worked his tongue on the underside of Chin’s dick. When he could sense, Chin getting close, Danny dropped one of his hands to gently caress Chin’s balls, tugging carefully. That final touch pushed Chin over the edge and he tensed up, coming in hot salty waves that Danny swallowed greedily.

Once Chin’s orgasm passed, Danny crawled up to lay next to him. “You know what I think?”

“What?” Chin asked sleepily.

“I think you just bring me cocoa puffs so I’ll give you head.”

Chin chuckled. “And here I thought you blew me just so I’d bring you the cocoa puffs.”

“Chicken or the egg, Babe,” Danny said leaning in to press his lips to Chin’s. “Chicken or the egg."


End file.
